


[Fanart] Through your soul

by Autheane



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Art, Eyes, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autheane/pseuds/Autheane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Done because I love eyes in close up and these two have such beautiful eyes, it's not even fair. And having such lashes for guys is even less fair.</p><hr/><p>My <a href="http://www.autheane.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a>, where I post stupid things, sexy things, fandom things, a lot of things.</p>
    </blockquote>





	[Fanart] Through your soul

**Author's Note:**

> Done because I love eyes in close up and these two have such beautiful eyes, it's not even fair. And having such lashes for guys is even less fair.
> 
> * * *
> 
> My [Tumblr](http://www.autheane.tumblr.com), where I post stupid things, sexy things, fandom things, a lot of things.

____________

[ ](http://fc02.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2013/239/b/c/bc559b477166419c091423e7b56a3f16-d6jxxcy.jpg)


End file.
